When Last I Close My Eyes
by Raberba girl
Summary: Death fic parody. Akito finally goes too far, and Yuki lies dying of his injuries. Ayame, Tohru, and Kyo say goodbye. Re-posted.


When Last I Close My Eyes  
A Fruits Basket fanfic by Raberba girl

Summary: Death fic parody; intentional badfic. Akito finally goes too far, and Yuki lies dying of his injuries. Ayame, Tohru, and Kyo say goodbye._  
_

**A/N: This was actually written six years ago. I'm re-posting now because I decided it's okay if people want to read it straight rather than the way it's intended.** I've also done a bit of re-editing.

o.o.o

I lay on the cold wooden floor, steeped in a pool of my own blood. My vision was fuzzy, and I felt so light...like the pain was a million miles away.

_'So this is what it feels like to be dying then?'_ I think dazedly.

A voice, wildly sobbing, echoed somewhere above me. Who...? Oh yes, Akito. The last time...finally, you've gone too far, and you've hurt me for the last time...

My lips cracked into a smile.

"Yuki! Oh please, _please_ Yuki, get up, I'm so sorry! Please get up! You're okay, you _have_ to be OK!" Akito's face swam into view. I groaned and shut my eyes.

And suddenly, Kyo and Ayame were there, though I didn't know how. And was that Tohru's voice in the distance?

There was a thud as Kyo shoved Akito flying. Ayame, his eyes wide with horror and his face paler than his moon-silver hair, threw himself to his knees beside me. My brother, who I would never see again. Did I want to? I thought I didn't but maybe not. I could hear Kyo screaming distantly at Akito. I couldn't see...it was like the world had been covered over with dark filmyness...

"Yuki, oh Yuki! My dear little brother, how could this happen?" Ayame cradled my head in his lap and cried. His silver-white hair cascaded around me like a cloud. It was soft, like butterflies and flower petals against my face.

Ayame...the last time I'll see your face. It all seems so pointless now, the way we treated each other in the past. I wish so badly for a chance to start over, to get to know you. I love you, my big brother. But it's too late...

"Ayame," I managed to whisper. My breathing is now shallow, and every breath in my lungs feels like I'm bieng stabbed with a knife. "I...wish...I...had...more...time...to...understand...you..."

Soft hands took my hand in theirs.

"Tohru," I whispered. I knew it was her, just from her scent, the closeness of her presence.

"Yuki!" A pang went through me at her heartbroken voice. Tears flowed down her beautiful face like rain, glistening in the light with little rainbow shimmers. One drop landed on my face. I reached up a trembling hand to touch it, basking in the sign of her love for me. Dear sweet Tohru, the one bright spot in my life, how I'll miss you.

"Tohru..."

"Yuki!" She pressed my limp hand to her face and cried. "Yukiiiiii! Don't leave like Mom did!" She dissolved into tears. Watching her in pain hurts me more deeply than the wounds Akito hurt me with ever could have.

Ayame smield through his tears. "Maybe there is hope yet for your romance with Princess Tohru." But then he remembered, and he covered his eyes with his hand and wailed loudly.

"All of you get out." Kyo's pain-racked voice cut like a knife through my thoughts.

I had been sinking, sinking into darkness, but suddenly my eyes flew open. Ayame laid me gently back down on the cold floor, and he and Tohru backed away from me. Kyo stood over me for a moment, looking down at me with his eyes wet with tears. His face was twisted with emotional pain.

Then suddenly he collapsed. He threw his arms around me and sobbed.

"Stupid rat...stupid rat, why do you have to, have to go and leave me NOW?

"I...never..."

"Kyo," I whispered. The touch of his tears chilled me and warmed me at the same time. I've never felt like this before. Tears began to flow down my own cheeks. Oh Kyo.

What will happen to Kyo when I'm gone? I never thought about that before. There is no one else who can fight with him like I do. And if there's no rat to beat, he will never become a member of the Sohma family. In a flash, I imagined the future years ahead of Kyo, filled with loneliness and suffering and an aching heart and loneliness. Even the cat has feelings. How come I never realized that before?

"I...without you, I..." Even though we both knew there wasn't much time left, it's so hard for him to talk. In an emotion-choked voice, Kyo finally managed to whisper, "I don't know what I'll do without you. I thought I hated you for so long, but you were such a big part of my life. I don't want you to go, Yuki! I don't want you to go!"

It was the first time he'd ever said my name. He broke down crying completely. I was crying too.

"Please, Yuki!" Kyo sobbed like a child.

"Kyo..." I couldn't feel my body. I was floating. I could sense the darkness coming for me, and I felt peaceful. I was almost ready to go.

"Kyo...you...are...accepted...by...people...who...love...you...the...other...Sohmas...don't...matter..." I managed one last smile for him. "It...was...good...fighting...with...you..."

Then I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.

"YUKI! NOOOOOOOO!"

o.o.o.o.o

A man with long silvery hair and golden eyes, and a petite girl with sapphire orbs and soft chocolate-brown hair stand together before the grave. The man says something and laughs, then wipes a tear from his eye. The girl puts a boquet of flowers onto the grave. She smiles sadly and stands up and walks away and the silver-haired man follows her.

Then comes a boy with fiery orange hair and crimson eyes liek a cat's. He is standing with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

But when he is finally alone, he steps hesitantly forward and kneels before the grave. He wept.

A breeze floats through the air.

A white feather floats by, streaked with violet. It touches the side of the orange-haired boy's face gently, like a kiss. He is surprised and jerks away, but picks up the feather. He looks at it, and then he smiles.

"You'll always be in my heart Yuki."

_Finis_

Author's Notes: Very different from my usual humor. I got the idea to do this after a friend and I, just for kicks, started writing a deliberate Mary Sue. It is _unbelievably_ fun to write badly on purpose (plus, the editing is much, much less torturous).

Also, this is my first and so far only songfic (though I had to take out the lyrics on FanfictionDotNet). Writing this story made me think of the only other death fic I ever wrote, and I cringe now because that one was not a parody...


End file.
